New Scouts, New World, New Everything
by dark-sakura
Summary: Harry Potter x-over!!!Beryl is back and her 5 new warriors destroy Crystal Tokyo while the Sailor's daughters are sent to another world. R/R!!!
1. The Fall of the Palace

Dark-Sakura: Hiya, I'm doing a Sailormoon and Harry Potter x-over. It'll not be with the original Sailors but their teenage children. So that will make the Sailors a womping 30 something. I will only use the inners teenagers cause I already got them in mind. And the teenagers are my ideas so no stealing and I don't own Sailormoon or Harry Potter. You happy now Sir.  
  
Sir: Why yes, thankyou  
  
Dark-Sakura: He is to nice for his own good and every chapter from now own will be telling which Sailor is which.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Rini, over here!!!" yelled a teenage girl as the crown princess of Crystal Tokyo ran over to her and her group of extremely short skirted uniforms.  
  
"Hey Robbie, I mean Jupiter" Rini said as she finally managed to get over to her friends in an extremely long dress.  
  
"No problem. We were just wondering who would become our leader since you would take the thrown in a few weeks" said Mars. Unlike her mother, she had firery red hair and eyes which were not common for her family.  
  
"I don't know, maybe Mercury since she's the smartest" Rini said while pointing to the blue skirted girl.  
  
"No way and plus we have to de-transform now. Training's over" said Mercury as she de-transformed back into her school girl self, Mizu.  
  
"Right before anyone sees us" Venus said as she followed Mizu's lead and de- transformed into Sparkz. Everyone gave her that name since she just loved stuff that sparkles.  
  
Everyone then de-transformed into their school uniforms to blend in.  
  
"So Flame, I still don't understand how you got red hair and eyes" Robbie said while the group was having a picnic in the Crytal Palace's Garden. Sparkz was chatting away with Rini, Mizu was reading a book, and Flame and her were just doing each others hair.  
  
"My heritage from Mars says that most of my family on that side had red hair and eyes to show their spirits of fire" Flame said as Robbie finished putting her hair up into a high ponytail so they looked sorda identical.  
  
"Well, that sounds just like Mizu's hair ordeal. Water is blue, her eyes and hair are blue, and her powers are blue so that means her heritage of Mercury was that everyone in her family had blue hair and eyes" Sparkz said in her usual blond ways.  
  
"Or maybe because my mother had blue hair and eyes and I got it from her genes" Mizu said while sweatdropping at the blond's way of explaining her heritage thing.  
  
"Hey look over there" Rini said while pointing to 5 guys standing in the shade of a few trees.  
  
"Wow, he looks just like my old boyfriend" Robbie said while staring dreamly at the boy in green.  
  
"It has to be genes" Flame said while trying to snap the young Sailor out of her state of dreaming.  
  
"I don't think that they're here just to pick up cute girls, look!" Sparkz said while pointing to the guy in red that just somehow lite a tree on fire with his........hands?  
  
"We gotta get it out before it spreads" Mizu stated while she, Robbie, Flame, and Sparkz got out their transform pens and crystals.  
  
"Guys wait, there's to many people around here" Rini said while she looked both ways to see people running for their lifes while the 5 boys just laughed like maniacs at what they caused.  
  
"She's right. Even though they know our mothers were the Sailors, they still don't know that we're now. We can't" Flame said as she watched the boy in red light more trees. The only thought she had was why make the Palace's Garden open to visitors a guest. Easy so no one would be left out on its beauty that is being destroied.  
  
"Rini, come on" Robbie yelled while she grabbed Rini's hand and ran towards the castle followed by the others.  
  
"Look boss, the cute girls are getting away" said the guy in green while watching the retreating girls.  
  
"Not for long" said another guy that looked like the leader. He was the center of the group and could easily be scene in his black suit. He rose his hand into the air gathering up extreme amounts of dark energy.  
  
"Sir, we're to collect their energy for Beryl are we not. We can't get it if you kill them" said the guy in blue while the black boy just smirked.  
  
"I won't but just watch" he said while he aiming his hand towards something other than the girls. He fired and his aim was true. It hitits target, the.....  
  
"No, the Palace" the 5 girls cried as the watched their Palace, no home tumble to the ground.  
  
"MOM!!!" Rini shouted as she ran for the remains of the Palace but stopped at to see what was forming infront of her.  
  
"No way"  
  
"Impossible"  
  
"Woah"  
  
"I want one"  
  
The four girls just watched on as the Gates of Time appeared infront of their princess.  
  
"Small Lady, it is time to prove yourself as a leader" said the voice of the extremely old Pluto with her daughter behind her.  
  
"Luna P, why are you here?" Rini questioned but soon found herself being dragged into the world of the Gates of Time by Robbie.  
  
"Oh no, we lost our energy source" yelled the guy in yellow while looking at the spot were the girls vanished.  
  
"No worry, they're going to be found in no time" said red boy while the group vanished into the shadows just as mysteriously as the girls.  
  
"So this is the Gate of Time" Mizu said while looking over her fascinating find sorda.  
  
"Correct and we're its protecters" said Mini Pluto while holding her mini Gate Key.  
  
"Rini, it is to dangerous to go back to your world for it has already been destroied by Beryl" Pluto said while looking at the tear faced princess.  
  
"What do you mean, it wasn't destroied when we were there a few minutes ago" Flame stated while trying to keep the wailing princess calm.  
  
"Yea and wasn't Beryl destroied. She was our parent's first enemy" Sparkz said while Pluto just sighed.  
  
"Beyrl was only sent back to the Negaverse to stay there but somehow she grew her powers back to where she could face the Sailors again" she said while Mini Pluto decided she would have to continue the story.  
  
"The thing with the Time Gates is that time in your world is faster so you've been gone for weeks there. With that amount of time gone, Beryl had taken over Crystal Tokyo and the rest of the world and destroied it. Now she is moving onto another world of magic. Your mission is to stop her by going to that world, learn new magic, and defending it. You will already have help awaiting your arrival" Mini Pluto said while the girls were just torn apart about the news on home.  
  
"We accept" Rini declared behind the group. Pluto just smiled at her remembering Neo Queen Serenity's determination.  
  
"You are expected in 5 minutes to be with a man called Dumbledore. He will be training you for some time now until the final battle. Better hurry. Goodbye my little lady's" Pluto said while the group of 5 girls just disappeared into the Gates of Time.  
  
5 minutes later............  
  
"Oww, get off of my Robbie" Flame yelled as the group was piled ontop of each other.  
  
"Sorry didn't see you there"  
  
"Mizu, thats my hand your stepping on"  
  
"Sorry I can't tell but could Rini get off me"  
  
"I can't Sparkz is on me"  
  
"I can't cause my foot is stuck in our little pile"  
  
"Why isn't this amusing" said a voice behind the group. The girls immediatly scrambled apart and stood up to see that they were in an office with wierd stuff. The wierdest thing was a phoenix on the shoulder of the man who spoke.  
  
"Who would you be" Robbie snapped at him in posistion to fight.  
  
"I would be, my dear princesses, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said the old guy while he smiled a mischievous smile at the 5 girls who just looked at him wierdly for saying a school for witches and wizards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark-Sakura: Please Review. I beg of you. Tell me how good I did or something. I'll put up Robbie's bio next chapter if I have the time. REVIEWS PLEASE!!! 


	2. Sorting

Ok like I promised, Robbie's bio.  
  
Name: Robbie Kino  
  
Gender: Girl, she's a Scout  
  
Age: 17 (born before others)  
  
Hair color: Brunette and in up into ponytail like mother  
  
Eye color: Emerald green  
  
Fav. Color: Green  
  
Hobbies: cooking, fighting, sports, games  
  
Sailor: Jupiter  
  
Transformation Call: Jupiter Crystal Transform  
  
Attacks: what Lita had and Thunder Arrow Strike  
  
Weakness: Sailor Earth (she'll be added later, my own character too)  
  
Strength: Sailor Mercury and Moon (Rini gets that transformation since Moon bit the dust)  
  
Year: 7th  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Position for Quidditch: Keeper  
  
I think thats it, any problems, Review, on with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow this place is amazing" Mizu said while Dumbledore lead the group into the school's library.  
  
"Yes it is, now if you may, you will be sleeping in one of our houses Dormitories or we'll give you a room just like our teachers" he said while Mizu just started grabbing books and reading them.  
  
"Well, we don't want to be treated like we're special so the Dormitories are fine" Rini replied while the rest of the girls nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Since the school year hasn't started and it's the end of summer, why don't we just sort you now" Dumbledore said while the girls just looked at each other.  
  
"Sorted, but aren't we going to be in the same Dormitory?" Flame questioned looking at Dumbledore who got out a stool with the most worn out, ugly hat.  
  
"No, you may or not be together. It all depends on this. What you do is put this hat on and the rest will be done" Dumbledore said while smiling at the confused look on Sparkz face.  
  
"No I'm not putting that on, there is no way I am" she stated while crossing her hands over her chest.  
  
"Oh shut up and put me on!" shouted a voice that sounded rude.  
  
"Huh who said that" Robbie said while looking around until her eyes landed on the hat. "No way."  
  
"No way what Robbie" Rini said while turning to herbest friend.  
  
"That hat talked, no lie" Robbie said while walking over to the hat.  
  
"You bet. Not only do I talk but I sing, jabber, and sort you to where you're supposed to be. Question though, how come I'm sorting early oh Mighty One" the hat mocked while Dumbledore just cracked a smile.  
  
"These girls are in hiding so why not disguise them as students. Now you are to sort them to where they are to sleep" he said to the hat while the hat just bounced up and down imatating a nod for a yes.  
  
"Good no I want the one with the lots of glitter to go first" the hat said whike Sparkz just stepped forward and sat on the stool and relunctantly let Dumbledore put the hat down on her precious head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!!"  
  
"Alright, Mizu you're next"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!!!"  
  
"Robbie, how about a go"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
"Flame, don't try to get hat hair"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
"Rini, please get a good house"  
  
Rini slipped on that hat and instantly a voice crepted right into her thoughts.  
  
"What do we got here, a little Princess like the rest of the girls. Let's see brave, smart, tough, confident, not much need for power. Well all I see is a......"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" (no surprise huh, I was about to do Slytherin but no, has to be hero House)  
  
"Yes, I got Rini in my House" Robbie shouted as Dumbledore too the stool and hat and magic it away to where it was.  
  
"Tell me, can we go to each others houses. We still do have a duty in protecting the Princess" Flame said while stepping forward.  
  
"I don't know, students are only allowed to see their house and that house only" Dumbledore said until he say every girl's eyes. "Well, I guess I could make a dent in the rules but for only you to see."  
  
"Professor, what is this" Sparkz said while looking out the window to see a large Stadium.  
  
"Thats the Quidditch Stadium Venus. It's where they play the Wizard's sport, Quidditch" said a voice behind the group. Everyone turned around to see Trista there along with her daughter Emily and niece, Silver.  
  
"What took you so long, Professor Meioh" Dumbledore said while plastering a smile at seeing the three arrive. "Oh, Trista will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."  
  
"Yes thankyou. I had go to another deminsion to pick up my niece, Silver. She was busy on a mission but completed it a day early. Scouts, she will be here to help. She is also known as Neo King Endymion's little sister, Sailor Earth. But on rare occasions when she is mad, she'll become Sailor Dark-Star" Trista said to the Scouts who were playing with the little girls.  
  
"You mean, they're Scouts too. There's alot of Sailor's out there" Robbie said while looking at Silver's hair. "And is her hair a natural silver along with her eyes too?"  
  
"Yes, now how about I introduce you to your pets" Trista said while 7 animals appeared, all in cages.  
  
"Ok, children first" Rini said while ushering Emily and Silver up to the cages. It took them quite a while till Emily took a cage with a deep purple cat in it. Silver reached up and grabbed a cage with a snowy owl in it.  
  
"Aww and I wanted it" Sparkz said while the children ran over to Trista showing her what they got.  
  
"Ok, if you want to know, that cat's name is Midnight while the owl's is Chibi" Trista said while the girls just ran over to Rini to show her their pets too.  
  
After the choosing, Rini got a eagle owl named Mask since it has a dark spot around the eyes making it look like a mask. Flame got a ginger cat named Fire Demon. Robbie got a barn owl named Breeze. Sparkz a cat named Spot since it had a black spot on its back that wouldn't come off. Finally, Mizu got a blue cat called Neptune for obvious reasons.  
  
"Ok since that is done, here's your wands. They were made back in the Silver Millinium for your mothers but under conditions, they belong to you. And heres your brooms, not for you two though" Trista said while handing every girl a wand including Silver and Emily but the brooms only went to the older girls.  
  
"What are these, they each look different" Mizu said while looking hers over them Rini's.  
  
"Yes, due to your flying skills. Mizu and Sparkz have Nimbus 2000 while the rest of you have Nimbus 2001. If you get any better, I'll buy you a Firebolt. Ok now off to your Dormitories, it's late" Trista added while Dumbledore just looked at her.  
  
"May I ask where the children are staying?" he questioned while Trista just smiled.  
  
"I burrowed the hat for a bit and found that Silver is Gryffindor and Emily will take Slytherin. They'll also take 4th year. Just to note, Robbie will take 7th year to keep two boys under control. Hope that is OK Headmaster. Mizu will take 6th year since she is advance and the rest of you will take 5th year since it's your level. Ok you may go" Trista said but everyone just looked at her.  
  
"Umm, isn't Silver and Emily alittle to young for 4th year I mean they're only......." Robbie started but stopped at seeing Silver and Emily transform from 6 year olds to 14 year olds. "Okay."  
  
"Don't worry, we switch ages alot when going from deminsion to deminsion" Emily said happily while she and Silver ran off out of the Library.  
  
"Do they know where their houses are?" Flame asked while looking at the retreating the girls.  
  
"Yes, I showed them before coming here. Now Gryffindors and Slytherins follow which one is in your House. Silver is Gryffindor while Emily is Slytherin. Now go before they are gone" Trista said while Rini, Robbie, and Flame grabbed their stuff and ran after the girls. "Now Sparkz follow me to Hufflepuff and Mizu go with Professor Dumbledore to Ravenclaw. Ok go" Trista said while Sparkz just dragged her stuff following the Professor while Mizu had no problem following Dumbledore. "This is going to be one crazy year."  
  
Somewhere in Londen  
  
"So, the Scouts have arrived here, but where" Beryl said while her Warriors stood infront of her.  
  
"My Queen, why don't we steal energy from these humans. I'll be easier" said the Warrior in yellow.  
  
"No this won't do Jake, I want to drain those Scouts. They ruined me before but now, I'm going to ruin them" Beryl said while the lead Warrior stepped forward.  
  
"Ma'am we'll find them, don't you worry" he said while Beryl just smirked at him.  
  
"Thankyou, now go Shadow and bring me back that Princess. We only have a year now before she gains her full power" Beryl said while the 5 just left.  
  
"Pyro, I want you to take Forrest and Waves to this place here, Diagon Alley. We'll probably find something there" Shadow said while the guy in red, Pyro, led the guy in green, Forrest, and guy and blue, Waves, to where they're to go.  
  
"Sir where do I go" Jake questioned while Shadow just glared at him.  
  
"Go get me a drink or something" he replied while walking away from a mumbling Jake.  
  
"No fair" was all that was heard before everything fell silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review. Oh and say who you want for tomorrow's bio. Remember REVIEW!!! 


End file.
